narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Sasuke sensei chapter 8
Chapter 8 – One Thousand Birds take flight. Note. For this chapter I am not using any POV’s. Minor Sasusaku in this chapter xXxXx “Lightning Count, It’s a pleasure to meet such an, inspirational, ninja.” Complimented the apparent leader giving Sasuke a polite bow, but warily keeping his eyes focused on his opponent, the only thing he forgot to bear in mind was, looking eyes with an opponent is key in hand to hand combat, however, locking eyes with an Uchiha was suicide. “Lightning Count, no, you have me confused, I’m the Shinigami, and right now you’re in my world fool !” corrected Sasuke as the moon suddenly eclipsed the sun, before bleeding red all over except four circles that remained pitch black, a single ominous Sharingan moon stared down on the now alone Shinigami, but he wasn’t alone for long, a bell rang out in the distance. “Ask not for whom the bell tolls, it tolls for thee.” Stated Sasuke as he seemed to bleed from the darkness around him, now wearing a barely visible midnight black robe and having traded his Katana for a Scythe, his face seemed paler now and his crimson eyes seemed all the more empty, empty but somehow still aggressive, the eyes of a demon. “Genjutsu, but, but, it won’t break !” screamed the Hyuga ninja trying as much as possible to break the Uchiha’s hold on him, these attempts became much more frantic when Sasuke lifted the Scythe his face bleeding away only o leave a blood soaked skull. “Is it ?” asked what once was Sasuke his voice no longer human, it seemed to be made up of three different voices, one laughing the words, a broken demented laugh, another screaming the words as if in horrible torment, and the last was Sasuke’s own cold voice, but it now seemed far icier than before. The other Hyuga managed to get to him in time though, when he began coughing up blood they realised what was going on, for years the Hyuga insisted they were the superior clan with there all seeing eyes, but when up against the demonic Sharingan that kills with a glance it’s better to be blind than all seeing. “Captain ?” questioned one of the men worriedly. “Do not make eye contact with him under any circumstance, that Uchiha’s Sharingan is too difficult to break even with the Byakugan, at our level at least.” Ordered the Leader gesturing to two of the other Hyuga. “You take the Valkryie, we’ll handle the Shinigami Count.” Commanded the lead Hyuga again reaching behind his back to pull out two kunai, three of the others followed his lead but one of the Hyuga facing Sakura pulled out twin steel Tonfa instead, this made Sasuke a little suspicious, he’d have to watch out for Sakura, no doubt she’d use close-range combat and if she slips even slightly against the Hyuga, given the situation it could cost her life. “Saku-Shit” before Sasuke could warn her Sakura had proven that she had not only gained the Fifths techniques but also her temperament, as in she was trying to knock the head off the nearest Hyuga. “Fire Style, Hell Snake Jutsu !” called Sasuke quickly flashing through the hand signs before blowing a gigantic Fire Snake from his mouth, it had been a jutsu designed to counter Orochimaru’s Snake summons if need be, the combust reptile quickly darted between the Hyuga, most importantly cutting off Sakura’s second opponent from sneaking behind her before rearing up and striking at the Lead Hyuga. “Water Style, Great Geyser Jutsu !” cried one of the other Hyuga slamming her palm into the ground causing a huge geyser to for beneath and subsequently destroy Sasuke’s fire snake, Sasuke quickly noted it, if he were to guess he’d say each of these Hyuga have some special skill, weapons, ninjutsu, Sasuke wouldn’t be surprised if one of them was a summoner. “Lightning style, Heaven’s Cry Jutsu !” Sasuke called performing the seals before, calling the Jutsu with a flick of his fingers causing a lightning bolt to crash down on the field kicking up dust and giving Sasuke the cover he wanted, the Hyuga had to be too careful of his Sharingan to use the Byakugan but he could still see there chakra with his Sharingan. His katana made no noise as it left it’s resting place. “Earth Style, Great Maze Jutsu !” called a clearly masculine voice causing walls the shoot up on the field and form a maze, Sasuke added it to his theory list, one weapon user, one lightning user and a water user, if there was a genjutsu user it was probably the second person facing Sakura, facing him with Genjutsu was obviously suicide. “Sasuke-kun !” called a voice suddenly to Sasuke’s right as Sakura came into few, Sasuke quickly drew his blade pointing it at ‘Sakura’. “When was the last time I kissed you ?” asked Sasuke slowly staring the person straight in the eyes. “This Morning.” Stated Sakura with certainty. “Hn.” Grunted Sasuke turning his back to the girl and beginning to walk down the maze in the opposite direction he faced, the girl followed behind attempting to get as close as possible, she failed to notice the Uchiha making hand seals though. “Earth Style, Earth’s Prison Jutsu.” Stated Sasuke calmly touching one of the maze walls causing the rock o contort and shoot towards ‘Sakura’ warping and wrapping around her, effectively trapping her. “I’ve never kissed Sakura actually, lets find out who you really are.” Stated Sasuke forcefully tilting the girls head upward and staring into her eyes with his own crimson pair. The real Sakura found herself in what she’d call a troublesome position, she had two options, give the enemy an obvious advantage by walking through the maze, or start destroying the maze and possible attract all of the Hyuga’s to her, but maybe then Sasuke could show up and save her in the nick of time, and he’d be all like ‘Sakura-chan I’ve only just noticed what a beautiful woman you’ve become, please marry me and bear my children’, or maybe he’d be like ‘I can no longer deny my love for you my Valkryie, I’ll destroy those who dared try to harm you then we shall make sweet love, under a sunset, in a flower bed, with a choir of angels singing in the background.’, that’s totally what would happen according to inner-Sakura. “Sakura.” Called a voice too Sakura’s left interrupting her dreaming, unless this was Sasuke, possibly followed by a choir of angels, she’d hit them so hard they’ll only need a match box for a bed. “Sasuke-kun, who was you’re first kiss.” Asked Sakura with her patent sweet innocent smile. “It was you.” Answered ‘Sasuke’ with a smirk and wink. “I wish !” growled Sakura cracking her knuckles. “Enough !” called one of the Hyuga causing the earth maze to collapse revealing the turn in the fight to the crowd, one of the Hyuga was curled into a ball rocking back and forth, Sasuke’s handiwork, while another was lying beneath a large dent in the stadium wall. “That leaves you with only two left.” Sasuke told the Leader with obvious satisfaction in his voice. “Cover me” ordered the leader as he began going through hand signs at a rapid rate, the remaining two quickly took defensive positions. “Fire Style, Grand Fireball Jutsu !” Called Sasuke launching a huge ball of fire at the Hyuga defence. “Earth Style, Gaia’s Guard Jutsu !” Called the earth user slamming his palm into the ground pulling up a thick earth wall to defend himself and the other two Hyuga, he failed to notice Sakura followed by Sasuke running in the shadow of the fireball. As the Hyuga hoped the fireball failed to break though his guard, the Valkryie Sakura’s chakra charged fist was another matter altogether though, it easily destroyed the earth wall allowing the two former team seven members to slip through, Sasuke now taking the lead as Sakura was delayed delivering a vicious left hook to the Hyuga. The Tonfa wielding Hyuga quickly barred the way, only to be met by Sasuke’s quickly drawn blade, to the Hyuga’s credit Sasuke’s blade failed to break through the guard, however Sakura was quick to fix that, keeping the momentum from her run her vaulted over Sasuke’s shoulders and with a graceful twirl brought a devastating axe kick down on the Hyuga’s head. Not wasting a second the two were off again, but they still weren’t quick enough. “Summoning Jutsu !” Shouted the last Hyuga slamming his hand into the ground. The earth began to tremble as several cracks appeared around the Hyuga, until as quickly as it came it stopped, before with one almighty quake a large snow white Dragon tore it’s way from the ground taking the Hyuga on it’s back and flying into the air. “Sasuke !” called Sakura, it was still a bit embarrassing to her that she didn’t know any Ninjutsu after all her training. “Got it, Fire Style, Alastor’s Flame !” called Sasuke before being engulfed by a roaring fireball that quickly shot off towards the Hyuga Dragon with amazing speed and accuracy. The Dragon however managed to bat the powerful fireball off with it’s wings giving off an angered screech and sending several fireballs of his own back at the two still grounded ninja, very fast moving fireballs, too fast for the average ninja’s eyes to follow. As the fire seemed to trap Sakura and fear engulfed her heart the last she felt was an arm snake around her waist, and a thusand birds sing. “Sakura, are you okay ?” asked Sasuke quickly to the dazed girl in his arms, that had been close. “Sasuke-kun, you saved me, huh you’re hurt, I’ll heal you.” Offered Sakura seeing the angry red burn covering Sasuke’s left arm, he must have used Chidori to break through the flames. “We don’t have time, I need you to make a distraction, can you ?” asked Sasuke realising his hold on Sakura and turning to stare at the Hyuga Dragon, he briefly humoured the idea of using Sharingan on it. “I can, Sasuke-kun ?” answered Sakura calling his name causing him to turn, only for Sakura to lean in and plant a quick kiss on his cheek with a wink. “Go get him Sasuke-kun.” Sakura told before sprinting off, using her monstrous strength Sakura tore a huge chunk of rock from the ground and throwing it at the airborne lizard. Sasuke didn’t waste a precious second as he sprinted up the arena wall, getting to the top in seconds and jumping towards the Dragon gaining as much distance as he could, only it wasn’t enough the Dragon still loomed out of range of his blade. “Shit ! Lightning Style, Talos Blade Jutsu !” called Sasuke, drawing his katana and swinging at the dragon, firing a monstrous lightning bolt at the dragon striking it but only stunning the beast, not good. “Need help getting up Sasuke-kun ?” called Sakura from underneath Sasuke, after causing the distraction she had followed Sasuke up, quickly reaching out she grabbed the young Uchiha before spinning and firing him towards the dragon with her inherited legendary Strength. “Chidori Nagashi.” Stated Sasuke, amidst the still crackling static electricity of his previous no one in the Audience noticed the Uchiha’s Secret Technique as Sasuke’s lightning empowered blade tore a huge gash through the Hyuga Dragon bringing it to the ground. With several complicated flips and spins Sasuke landed safely on the arena wall, the Lead Hyuga unconscious under his right arm. xXxXx “Wow, he, he actually did it.” Stated Hanabi in pure shock, she had never heard of anyone ever managing to match the Hyuga grand summoning without even a summoning of there own, it just seemed so impossible to her. “You sound surprised, Sasuke-sensei could never lose !” called Jin excitedly bouncing up and down, he’d been madly cheering the whole match. “Is that Sasuke-sensei’s girlfriend Kakashi-sempai ?” asked Jin curiously, that’s when Kakashi felt both of Sasuke’s female students eyes begin to bore holes in him, Sasuke probably was unaware of this possible problem in his group. “Ah, no, no, but Hanabi, Sasuke told me to give these to you after the match, here.” Spoke Kakashi a little nervously handing Hanabi a pair of glasses. xXxXx “How dare she wear those things after all my hard work, I’ll,” began Hiashi until he felt something cold and metal touch his jugular. “You won’t do a damn thing to her or my brother, you will however sign the papers necessary, without an argument, or I’ll send you to argue with the Shinigami.” Came Itachi’s cold voice. xXxXx http://narutofanon.wikia.com/wiki/Sasuke_sensei_chapter_9 Category:Fanon Story